This core is a necessary and integral component of this Program Project. It provides highly experienced technical expertise for the projects needed to meet the goals of the Program. It provides for the production and purification of the many recombinant proteins, wild-type or modified, for the projects. This demands production by bacterial hosts as well as eukaryotic hosts such as CHO-K1 and variant cells that have been engineered for proper post-translational modification of proteins such as proper glycosylation, gamma carboxylation, proteolytic processing, analysis for purity and functional integrity. This core provides for gene transfer to cells cloning and expansion of these clones of modified cells. It provides for antisera to new proteins or specific for modifications of proteins. Also, it is very expert in hybridoma generation for monoclonal antibody production, selection, and establishing long-term high affinity and highly specific monoclonal antibody reagents for the projects where such reagents do not otherwise exist. The expertise is shared with investigators who are newly involved in the various technologies. The core personnel assist the various investigators in conduct of more sophisticated electrophoretic techniques and processing for mass spectroscopy. They supervise the proper use of common shared equipment.